Love, Abby
by MikaelaLovesMusic
Summary: Takes place after Only the Good Spy Young. Mr. Solomon's in the hospital, and Abby decides to finish his work. Written in a series of letters from Abby to Joe. Oneshot. Abby/Joe pairing. Review! Spoiler alert!


**We didn't get enough Abby/Joe-ness in Only the Good Spy Young so I'm making up for it in this little oneshot! The idea is sort of from Love, Stargirl. Abby writes these letters after the fourth book to Mr. Solomon while he's in the Gallagher hospital. I'm not so sure about the dates, but just go with it.**

**Sadly, I don't own Gallagher Girls.**

April 23

Dear Joe,

Do you know how awful you look right now? You're covered from head to toe in bandages. We don't even know if you're going to make it out. _I _don't even know why I'm writing this.

Maybe because you were away, saving the world for the past months. Posing as a double-agent for the Circle.

I'm not going to say that I thought you were a double-agent, too. Pretty much all of the CIA thought you were. But it's the _whole _CIA! How can you _not _believe hundreds of highly-trained operatives?

Now, I'm being honest- I'm not just saying this in guilt.

I tried to believe that you were working for the Circle. I really, truly tried. But there was something inside me that told me you were just a brave and talented CIA operative.

But it's too late anyway to listen to that voice.

_Wayyyy_ too late.

Love, Abby

G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G

April 25

Dear Joe,

The nurse is going to come back in here any second and kick me out again. I'm holding you're hand right now. I wish I could see you're eyes. I could look forever in them.

You see what you're making me into? Some kind of sappy soap opera star! I'm a Gallagher Girl, but _you're _turning me into a pile of lovesick mush.

I had to sneak into your room, past the nurse. She's pretty pissed off that I've been coming in here for the past 3 days. I really should get going. I need to continue where you left off. Even if you'll never be able to again.

Love, Abby

G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G

April 28

Dear Joe,

I went back to Blackthorne today. The site was closed off, but was that really going to stop me? Hell, no.

I checked the scene for any clues the Circle left. And you know what I found?

Absolutely nothing.

The Circle is good. Too good. It scares me to think that you were with them, being whipped half to death. But I do know a few things. I looked into the CIA datebase (way, way deep inside) to find out some things about Zach's mother. It took quite a while to get in past all of the ridiculous firewalls, but I found out some things. I know where Zach's mother used to live, and I even got the town. Her maiden name was Geneva. Nobody's accessed this information in twenty years. So nobody knows.

But I'm going to Madrid, Spain.

Alone.

Love, Abby

G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G

May 5

Dear Joe,

I feel like such a bad operative right now. Zach's grandparents still live there. At first they acted oblivious and hospitable. I was on my best guard, believe me. I asked them questions about their daughter. But the grandparents have a panic button hidden on one of their coffee mugs, can you believe that?

So I know something's wrong.

And about 14 Circle agents come bumbling in (well, not exactly bumbling, they speeded in) and they start to attack me. But it's 14 trained ruthless criminals! I know in Senior year at Gallagher they teach you how to throw off 20 people at once. But that's if you have a few essential tools, like long, sturdy sticks. I only brought 5 napotine patches, because to be truthful, I _really _didn't think this would happen. I managed to patch 5 Circle goons and knock out 3 more, but there were just too many. Eventually, I got knocked out myself. They threw me in the broom closet. When I woke up a day later, two Circle agents were outside guarding me, but I knocked them out quickly. I investigated the house. Nothing. I even tried to look for that stupid coffee mug. Nothing.

Remember when you told me I was beautiful last November? Well, I'm not so beautiful anymore. There's a gaping cut across my face from when those Circle idiots threw me in the closet and it was seared by the ragged edge of a vacuum. My shoulder is bruised pretty badly. Just to name a few injuires. I tended myself, because I don't know who I can trust in the hospitals around here. Or anywhere.

But you didn't let injuires stop you, so neither will I.

Love, Abby

G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G

May 8

Dear Joe,

Did you ever feel this way when you were chasing the Circle? Hopelessly confused? That's what I feel.

I wish you were with me right now. I need answers, but most of all, I need you.

Love, Abby

G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G

May 11

Dear Joe,

I checked back on Zach's grandparent's house. Everyone and everything is gone. The Circle is too good to leave anything behind that will lead me to them, so there's no use in scoping the place out again.

As much as I hate to admit it, I'm tired. My injuries are _killing_ me. But everytime I tell myself I've gotta quit, I remember you on the hospital bed, sleeping for forever or maybe just a few months.

Are you dreaming in whatever state you're in? Do you ever think of me? Because I think of you every moment.

It's like you're haunting me.

Love, Abby

G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G

May 13

Dear Joe,

I finally found a good lead! I hacked even further into the CIA database and I found out that Sarah Geneva (Zach's mother, of course) visited Utah when she graduated from Gallagher- when all of the trouble began.

I still can't believe she and Rachel were in the same CoveOps class. I can't believe they graduated the same year.

There are some Circle agents following me. It's hard not to find me, especially when I'm a woman with a _big gash across her face_.

After I throw them off, I'm going to a CIA safehouse to get it fixed. I won't tell them the story. They'll probably fix it anyway, when they find out who I am.

I'm still in Madrid right now. I need to get rid of the goons. Plus, the coffee here is really good.

Love, Abby

G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G

May 14

Dear Joe,

Finally, they're gone! This is what I did. I pretended I was having a nice day out shoppng. I bought a lot of clothes, and crept into the women's bathroom. I found a random lady and asked her if she wanted the clothes I was wearing.

"Why not?" She shrugged.

"Ok, but you have to change into them first. And then leave with them."

"Am I going to get hurt?"

"No you won't!" She cocked her eyebrow. "Please, just trust me!" Then I showed her my CIA badge. She backed off and agreed to my plan.

I changed into some of the clothes I bought and walked out first. Once I was a good distance away, she walked out, just like the plan.

And not just like the plan, the goons decided to pounce on "me" at that moment. They didn't touch her, but she screamed.

I panicked. They were going to hurt her if I didn't do something. So I ran.

And they followed.

It was horrible. They were fast runners, and I was disabled by the pain in my thigh where I had been struck at the Geneva's house. I managed to find two policemen on the bench, having their break.

Time to play damsel in distress. "Please, officers, help me! Those two men! They're chasing me!" The officers saw the gash on my face and hopped on their motorcycles in an instant. The Circle goons knocked them out within half a minute. But it gave me enough time to duck into a store and change my clothes again. I watched them run past the store, cursing angrily. I almost fainted when I saw them whip out their guns. Guns and I have horrible memories together.

I "borrowed" a motorcycle and sped to the airport.

Here I come, Utah.

Love, Abby

G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G

May 18

Dear Joe,

I'm in a safehouse tonight. I want to tell the operatives there about what happened in Madrid. But I don't want to sound bad for being so stupid at the Genevas'. Plus, I don't know who to trust.

I'm scared, Joe. I've escaped death twice in 13 days. I don't think the universe will let me do it again.

But my face is fixed. I can look beautiful for you again. You hear that? So wake up, now. For me.

For us.

Love, Abby

G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G

May 20

Dear Joe,

I called Gallagher last night, just like I always do. You're getting better. That's good.

The CIA agents here won't let me leave under Rachel's orders. But tomorrow I'm sneaking out and I'm going Salt Lake City. I'm going to visit the Sarah Geneva's aunt's home, where she stayed that summer after she graduated.

Love, Abby

G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G

May 21

Dear Joe,

I can't believe it! Rachel called me just a few hours ago and told me you're conscious and you're walking! So I'm on a plane right now to see you at Gallagher. I am going to ask you to come with me.

Do you know how lonely it's been? Ever since you were declared a double-agent?

I don't know if I want to give you these letters. They're really personal, and our relationship is still iffy right now.

Whatever. I just can't wait to see you! Finally alive and conscious.

Love, Abby

G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G

May 22

Dear Joe,

I'm waiting outside of your room right now, waiting to see you. I've decided that I am going to give you these letters. I want you to know how I really feel. So there's all honesty between us. It's the least I can do for you.

Before I give these to you, I want to know: what did you think about the time I kissed you back in December. Were you disgusted? You looked surprised. Did you ever think of us as more than just friends until then?

I want to let you know that it was magic for me. I wanted to bottle that moment and breathe in a little of it whenever I felt lonely.

Because as long as I'm with you, I'll never be lonely again.

Love, Abby

G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G

May 23

Dear Abby,

I saw your letters and I decided to write one on my own. I'll put it on the pillow beside you when you wake up. In the meantime, I'll leave the Salt Lake City Hotel and get some breakfast for us.

If you were wondering, I did feel magic then. But I think we should save a commited relationship until after all of the Circle business is over. It's just not safe. You can already see that from my injuries just a month ago and your injuries just a week ago.

Don't forget me after we defeat the Circle. I'll be there, waiting patiently.

Love, Joe

**Sorry if it was kind of fluffy. But I love the Abby/Joe pairing a LOT. I might continue this, but I'll see how you all like it first. So please, review, review, REVIEW! And tell me what you think about me writing more letters!**


End file.
